Pokemon: Full Circle
by ThePokemonmaster11
Summary: After his loss to Cameron, a depressed Ash Ketchum returns home and decides to reenter the Indigo League. As he travels around the Kanto region he discovers the league has changed over the years. With the return of old friends and new rivals the quest to be the best just got a whole lot harder.
1. Full Circle

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**_Pokémon: Full Circle_**

**_Intro: The Movie remix Season One Intro_**

**_Ending: Battle Cry by Skillet_**

_After his loss to Cameron, a depressed Ash Ketchum returns home and decides to reenter the Indigo League. As he travels around the Kanto region he discovers things have changed since his absence. With the return of old friends and new rivals the quest to be the best just got a whole lot harder._

* * *

It had been the worst loss of his career as a Pokémon trainer, four years of traveling and training resulted in a loss to a clueless rookie. As the trainer headed to the airport. Was he the worst trainer ever? Losing to a rookie? Lance and the other champions never had that type of loss. Ash thought about his goodbye to Iris and Cilan. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now until he looked at his Pokegear. Home never felt like a better place to travel to.

* * *

"It's time to go home." Ash muttered to his trusty starter, Pikachu as they got onto a jumbo jet.

As he left in a jet, he waved goodbye to Unova. As he stared out the window he dozed off after staring at the bright blue sky. A thud woke Ash from his slumber, the familiar sights of his hometown greeted him. The breeze felt calming on his face as he exited the plane. It seemed as if Pallet Town washed his worries away. Ash ran down the dirt road and approached his home. As he knocked on the door he was greeted by his mother.

"I missed you so much." Delia said as she hugged Ash with a death grip.

"Nice to see you too." Ash replied as he gasped for air.

As the typical welcome home greeting was over, Delia handed Ash a blue and white jacket and red baseball cap.

"I saw this at the store and thought you'd like it." Delia said.

"Thanks." Ash said as he took the clothes.

The trainer rushed up the stairs and put on the new outfit.

"In order to battle well, you've gotta dress well." Ash said to Pikachu as he threw on the new jacket and cap.

As Ash walked back down the stairs, he was shocked to see an old friend. A man with brown hair, squinty eyes, an orange shirt, and olive cargo shorts sat on the couch.

"Brock!" Ash shouted in surprise.

"Long time no see." the doctor said.

"How's medical school going?" Ash asked.

"I finally got my degree, and I've opened my own clinic." Brock replied.

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed.

"You'll have to stop by Pewter City sometime." Brock added.

"That'll be great." Ash said.

Brock chuckled as he walked out the door.

"From what Professor Oak told me, he's supposed to have a visitor tonight." Brock hinted.

"Visitor?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded and smirked.

"Who is visiting?" Ash asked.

"That would ruin the surprise." Brock replied.

Ash stared at his friend with a puzzled look on his face. His curiosity grew and the trainer darted off for the lab.

* * *

The large building looked pretty much the same as it did when he first got Pikachu. As he entered the lab, Ash was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well well, Ashy-boy. It's about time you got back, it certainly took you long enough." a teen with brown, spiky hair, black eyes, a white lab coat, and black pants said as he smirked.

Ash smirked as he laughed and shook his former rival's hand.

"Those were the days, weren't they?" Ash said.

"Yeah, it's just a shame you didn't win more." Gary replied.

"How were things in Unova?" Gary asked.

"Good, I guess." Ash said.

"Gramps told me that your girlfriend will be here in a little bit, I could use some help cleaning this place up." Gary said.

"She's not my girlfriend, Gary!" Ash shouted.

"You keep telling yourself that." Gary replied as he threw away a few papers.

Ash rolled his eyes, Gary might not have been as arrogant or annoying as he used to be, but that didn't mean he didn't still have a way of getting under his skin.

"Those papers over there can be put in that cabinet." Gary said as he pointed at a metal filing cabinet.

Ash took the documents and shoved them in the top drawer. The top document intrigued him.

"There is a new Indigo League?" Ash asked.

"More or less, the league has changed the rules a little bit to match the other regions and the gyms have changed a bit. If I wasn't so busy with my darn research I'd be tempted to enter." Gary said as he took a broom out from the closet and began to sweep the floor.

That began to get Ash thinking, he was in Kanto again. Why not enter the league for old time's sake?

"Do you think they'd let me reenter?" Ash asked.

"I'm guessing they would, even if you lost the first time." Gary replied.

"Hey, they was totally because Charizard wouldn't listen!" Ash hollered as he emptied the trash bins.

"Sure it was." Gary said.

The lab door opened and the professor chuckled.

"I see you two have got this place cleaned up." Professor Oak said.

"Yep." Ash replied.

"Good, Misty is going to be here any minute for her Pokémon and I probably wouldn't have been able to find them in this mess." Professor Oak said.

The creaking of the door caught the men's attention as the Cerulean City gym leader arrived.

"Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked as she spotted the now older trainer.

* * *

_Author's Note: First, Brock's outfit is based off of his Heartgold-Soulsilver outfit, Ash's outfit is based off his X and Y anime outfit, and Gary's outfit is his anime outfit as a researcher. Second, I love writing out Ash and Gary's personalities. It reminds me of sibling rivalry. _

_I don't always write fanfics, but when I do I sign off as ThePokemonMaster11. Please read and review._


	2. A Gym Leader's Return

Ash nodded as he stared at the gym leader.

"How have you been?" Misty asked.

"Good." Ash replied.

An awkward silence fell between the two.

"I imagine you want your Milotic so you can get back to the gym." Professor Oak said as he broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah. I better get going." Misty said as she rubbed the back of her head.

The Cerulean City gym leader followed the professor over to the transfer machine.

"For some odd reason the machine hasn't been working right." Professor Oak said as he handed Misty a Pokeball.

"Professor Oak, I heard the Indigo League is starting up again, is that true?" Ash asked.

"In a matter of fact, it is. Why did you want to know?" the professor asked.

"I was curious because I was thinking about reentering for a second shot at the title." Ash replied.

"You mean the same league you failed to win the first time?" Misty asked as she smirked.

"Hey, I wasn't the trainer I am now!" Ash hollered.

"Sure you aren't, the more things change the more they stay the same." Misty teased.

Ash chuckled, it had been a while since he had seen Misty and he wasn't sure what to say. It felt like it had been ages since he had seen her and they were headed their separate ways once more. There was something he always wanted to tell her, but he STILL wasn't quite sure what it was or how to say it. And that was years ago, things had probably changed by now. As he turned to leave, Ash was stopped by the gym leader.

"It was nice seeing you again." Misty said.

"I agree, I hope we meet again." Ash replied.

As Ash stepped out the door and walked down the road to head home, he looked up at the sky.

"Pikapi?" the yellow mouse asked as it stood on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. We're miles apart and worlds apart." Ash said as he headed home.

As he stepped up onto the porch, he was stopped by a familiar voice. The Cerulean Gym leader followed him to his house.

"Do you have time?" Misty asked.

"I guess, why?" Ash replied as he sat down on the step.

"It has been years, and I just felt like talking." Misty said as she sat down beside him.

Ash smiled as he thought about his travels through Kanto and Johto.

"How were your travels?" Misty asked.

"Good." Ash said.

Truthfully, they were anything but good. Losing to Tobias in Sinnoh was understandable, but Cameron and Trip in Unova was another story. The losses to Trip should have never happened, but for some reason they did. No matter how much effort he put into his training he failed miserably.

"How are things at the gym?" Ash asked.

"About the same now that my sisters have returned. Instead of just neglecting their duties, they have decided it's much more fun to criticize how I handle the gym in addition to their irresponsibility." Misty replied as she sighed.

Ash's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Honestly, I miss when we traveled. Even if you were an idiot." Misty said.

"Yeah, me too. Wait a minute!" Ash shouted.

Misty chuckled at Ash's expression. He hadn't changed much. The same goofy grin, the same dense personality, and the same well everything was the same.

"How about we head to the Indigo Plateau together?" Ash asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Just like old times. Even gym leaders need vacations." Ash said.

"I can't just leave the gym." Misty stammered.

"Come on, it would mean a lot to me. It'd be great, traveling around Kanto like when we were younger." Ash said.

"I guess." Misty muttered.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow!" Ash declared.

"Woah, I did not say tomorrow. There's some things I have to take care of first." Misty said.

"If you're worried about your sisters, I'll take care of that." Ash said as he smirked.

"There's no way..." Misty said as she was interrupted by Ash.

"We'll see about that." Ash replied.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to keep the characters personalities as close to the anime as I could. Read and review._

_Signed,_

_ThePokemonMaster11 _


	3. Dealing With Daisy

Cerulean City, the beautiful scenery, the sea breeze. What was there not to like? Ash and Misty wandered there way to the gym and Ash opened the door.

"I still don't know how you are going to convince my sisters to run the gym." Misty said.

Ash smirked as they entered the gym. Ash glanced around the room. From the aquarium hallway, to the pool, to the battlefield the gym seemed to be in pristine condition. Something had to be wrong.

"Oh, hey! We were just talking about you!" a woman with blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a blue blouse, and white skirt said.

"I'm sure you were." Misty deadpanned.

"We were thinking we'd head off to Kalos for a vacation." Daisy added.

"Vacation?!" Misty questioned. "How can you possibly need a vacation when you haven't done anything?!"

Misty gritted her teeth and was held back by Ash.

"I don't see what you're getting worked up about." Daisy said.

"How can't you? I've taken care of the gym for the last three years while you've been gone! You can't tell me you guys need another vacation!" Misty shouted.

"Like, what do you expect us to do?" Daisy asked.

Misty face palmed and groaned. Ash stepped forward and held a Pokeball.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. If I win you have to run the gym, if you win you leave and Misty gets stuck with the gym again." Ash said.

"I never agreed to that!" Misty shouted.

"It's not really a fair fight considering you have a Pikachu." Daisy said.

"I won't use Pikachu." Ash replied.

"Like, then you've got yourself a deal." Daisy said.

* * *

Ash found himself staring down his opponent and smirked as he held a Pokeball. A Dewgong stood...er...laid in front of its trainer.

"Snivy, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

The grass snake glared at its opponent as it waited for a command.

"Snivy use Vine Whip." Ash commanded.

The snake Pokémon attacked Dewgong with two vines that were flicked at extremely fast speeds.

"Dewgong use Icy Wind." Daisy said.

The sea-lion Pokémon let out a breath of chilled air that froze the vines and caused them to shatter.

"Snivy use Leaf Blade." Ash said.

The grass snake Pokémon slithered closer to its target before striking it with a flick of the tail. Dewgong slid backwards but lunged forward.

"Dewgong use Aurora Beam." Daisy commanded.

The water-ice type fired a bright rainbow-colored beam of energy that formed giant icicles on impact with the pool's battlefield.

"Snivy, dodge it!" Ash shouted.

The grass snake Pokémon slithered to its left so the attack missed it and only froze the pool water creating a solid battlefield.

"Snivy use Leaf Storm!" Ash hollered.

The grass snake surrounded itself in a flurry of green leaves and launched them at Dewgong. The flurry pelted Dewgong and weakened it substantially but it didn't seem to be enough.

"Dewgong use Headbutt." Daisy said.

The sea-lion Pokémon lunged head first at Snivy and knocked it across the ice battlefield. Snivy struggled to get up on the slick ice.

"Dewgong use Ice Beam." Daisy commanded.

The sea-lion began to charge a bright blue beam of cold in its mouth and lined it up perfectly with Snivy.

* * *

Misty found herself watching her best friend losing with her fate in jeopardy.

"Come on Ash, don't just stand there like an idiot! Do something!" Misty shouted as she watched Dewgong charge up an Ice Beam.

* * *

Ash smirked as he shook his head.

"Snivy use Attract." Ash commanded.

Snivy glared at Dewgong and winked at the sea lion Pokémon. The water-ice type started to stop charging Ice Beam giving Ash a chance to strike a blow.

"Snivy use Leaf Storm!" Ash shouted.

The Unova starter unleashed a flurry of leaves that pelted Dewgong and knocked it out.

"A deal's a deal." Daisy said.

"Alright, it's going to be like old times again!" Ash shouted to Pikachu.

Misty slowly approached her old traveling companion and shook her head. The gym leader was actually shocked that he won. Well, not so much he won but how he won. As much as he had stayed the same, there was something different about him. A new found maturity. She actually began to think he had a chance at winning the Indigo League. Of course, she'd never tell him that. As Ash and Misty turned to leave, they were stopped by Daisy.

"You might need this for the league." Daisy said as she tossed a bright blue raindrop shaped badge to Ash.

Ash caught the updated badge and chuckled.

"Seven more to go, eh Misty." Ash said.

"Like you'll get the rest of the badges in time." Misty taunted as the duo left the gym.

"Oh yeah, I'll get all the badges! You'll see!" Ash shouted.

"You realize that your journey only gets tougher from here, right?" Misty asked.

"I'm in my element, with enough training me and my Pokémon can beat anyone." Ash replied.

"Gees, if your ego was any bigger your head would explode." Misty teased as they walked down the road.

"Hey, check it out!" Ash shouted as he pointed at the clouds that blocked the sun.

A small ray of sunshine peeked through the clouds as the teens walked further down the road.

"Last one to Pewter is a rotten egg!" Ash shouted as he sprinted down the road.

"Wait up, Ash!" Misty hollered as she tried to keep up with the trainer.

* * *

_Author's Note: The battle between Ash and Daisy seemed very OOC to me, but I couldn't think of another way to include Misty and deal with the gym thing. Also the third wheel thing isn't decided yet. I was thinking Brock, but I honestly can't think of a logical reason for him to return. So I'm thinking either Barry, Paul, or Gary. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Signed,_

_ThePokemonMaster11 _


	4. Return of a Rival

As Misty finally caught up to Ash, they were stopped by a familiar Pokémon Researcher.

"It's about time you two showed up, and you can't go on a journey without a full party of Pokémon." Gary said as the duo returned to the lab.

"We were just taking care of something." Misty said.

"Sure you were. You and your boyfriend are headed on another journey aren't you?" Gary asked.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Misty shouted as she kicked Gary in the shin.

"Yeah, like I'd date somebody like her!" Ash protested as he pointed at the Cerulean City gym leader.

The researcher groaned as he fell over and held his leg.

"They're going to have to update the textbooks for college, there is something that gets angrier than a Tauros." Gary muttered as he got back up.

"So what is this new league?" Ash asked.

"It's not really "new", the badges designs have changed, Ashy-boy. So thus the eight badges you managed to get are now obsolete." Gary explained.

"So does that mean Ash will have to face all the Kanto gyms again?" Misty asked.

"Exactly, no luck for Ashy-boy this time." Gary teased.

"That wasn't luck!" Ash shouted.

"Whatever makes it easier to sleep at night, Ashy-boy." Gary joked as he chuckled.

Ash glared at his former rival and noticed his smirk.

"Just like old times, huh?" Gary asked.

"What do ya mean?" Ash asked.

"I remember bein' able to get ya worked up over all sorts of stuff. Gees, I miss those days. Traveling Kanto was great." Gary said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ash asked.

"No, no, no. I've got research to take care of and studying. Exams don't take themselves." Gary replied.

Misty glanced at Ash and shook her head.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Misty requested.

Ash nodded as they took a few steps back.

"Are you crazy?! Bringing Gary with us would be suicide!" Misty shouted.

"Come on, Mist, it'd be like the old days." Ash said.

"The old days was traveling with Brock, not Gary." Misty deadpanned.

"We can't just leave an old friend behind." Ash said.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'll be there to say I told you so when he drives us nuts." Misty said as she smirked.

The Kanto duo returned to the researcher and Ash began to speak.

"I'd mean a lot to me if you joined us, you can't just sit in a lab all day. Come on, that's definitely NOT the rival I remember." Ash said.

"Well, if you put it that way, Ashy-boy. I'm pretty sure there was an extra credit assignment I was offered for field research." Gary replied.

"Then it's settled! We'll head for Viridian." Ash said with excitement in his voice.

"I'll call Professor Rowan and tell him I'll take the assignment." Gary said as he walked down the hallway to use the phone.

Misty glared at Ash as she crossed her arms.

"What have you done?" she muttered.

* * *

The newly formed trio marched down the road as they began the journey to Viridian City.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure Viridian has a Battle Club now." Gary said.

"A battle club?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, it's a mini tournament for all trainers." Ash explained.

"We should enter it." Misty said.

"Yeah, and I could show Ashy-boy here how to battle." Gary taunted causing Ash to slump.

"I told you so." Misty whispered in Ash's ear as the trio continued down the road.

* * *

Another all too familiar trio, stared down at the Kanto trio and chuckled.

"So the twerp is staying here in Kanto." a man with periwinkle hair and green eyes said.

"It would appear so." a woman with magenta hair and blue eyes replied.

"Den here's da time to strike! Can ya imagine the praise we'll get when we take their Pokémon?" Meowth asked.

"Haven't we already tried that?" the woman asked.

"If at first you don't succeed try try again." the man added as he sunk back behind the rock.

* * *

As the trio entered Viridian City, Ash was amazed by how different it was. It seemed even bigger than last time.

"This place is huge!" Ash gasped as he stared at the new infrastructure.

New shops, restaurants, a renovated gym, and an updated Pokémon Center amazed Ash.

"The Pokémon League heard that Kanto was falling behind technologically so they funded a renovation project." Gary explained.

"This is incredible." Ash said.

"Wow, I didn't even know about this." Misty added.

"Just wait until you see the trainer house." Gary said as he led them to a gigantic facility.

A large building with several stories sat in front of them. The trio entered through the revolving door. Ash was shocked to see elevators, chandeliers, and several dozen rooms.

"From what I hear, this place doubles as a suite." Gary said.

"Wow." Misty gasped as she glanced over the marble counters.

"Well, are we going to sign up for the tournament or what?" Gary questioned as he left the others behind and stood at an elevator.

The trio stood in the large elevator and Ash pressed the button to take them to the second floor. The chime of elevator music echoed through the elevator as it carried them to the next floor. As Ash got out and approached the sign up desk, he bumped into a trainer with a greyish-green colored hair, grey eyes, an orange hoodie, and grey pants.

"Well, if it isn't the trainer from the boonies." he said.

"Who's this loser?!" Gary questioned as he glared at the mysterious trainer.

* * *

_Author's Note: And now you see why I picked Gary as the third wheel. Even if it was just for that single line. I thought that would be a great line and the interaction between Gary and some of Ash's other rivals could be REALLY fun to write._

_All comments, reviews, and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading._

_Until next time, ThePokemonMaster11_


	5. Return of Another Rival

"Loser, huh? I'd tell you two about myself, but you'd probably have trouble understanding." Trip said.

"I thought we became friends after the Vertress League." Ash said.

"Of course you did, you mistake sportsmanship for friendship. Although I've got to admit this place isn't as bad as I imagined, but it's still pretty lame." Trip replied coldly.

"Where do you get off insulting people and acting like a total jerk?!" Misty questioned.

Trip huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know Ash needed someone to fight his battles for him." Trip muttered under his breath.

"You have no business insulting us like that, loser! Insulting Ash is my thing! I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" Gary shouted.

"Oh please, like I'd waste my time and Pokémon's energy fighting you three. You don't battle before a match, that's just the basics but it appears you three don't know that." Trip said calmly as he turned to leave.

"What a total jerk." Misty huffed.

"Are you just going to let him push ya around like that, Ashy-boy? I say you throttle him when you face him, unleash Charizard's full power on that loser." Gary said.

Ash chuckled at his friends and headed towards the arena for the battles. Ash and the trio walked a few feet down the hallway until they reached the battle arena. The trainers were amazed by the bright lighting, the fancy seating, and battlefield.

"This place is amazing!" Misty gasped.

"I know, this is the only part of this place I've been to. Gramps and I got a tour of this place." Gary said.

Ash noticed that a few trainers were starting to gather in the arena. He couldn't wait until his first match.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Misty asked.

Ash and Gary shrugged as they headed towards the stands. The trainers started to flock to the stands as they waited for announcements. A man stood on the battlefield with a microphone and waited until all the trainers were seated.

"Hello, I'm Don George. Welcome to the Kanto Trainer House. Today is the semi-annual Club Battle. Before we begin lets see what our matchups will be." the man said.

A large video screen started to flicker as it showed hundreds of different trainers. Ash chuckled as his photo showed up next to Misty's picture.

"Well, what do ya know? You two lovebirds will be battling each other." Gary said with his usual smug grin.

"We're not lovebirds!" Ash and Misty shouted.

"Sure ya aren't." Gary teased in a sing song voice.

"I told you he'd be a pain." Misty whispered.

Gary glanced at the screen again and smirked.

"Hey, I'm going to get to show that loser how to battle." Gary said as he saw his picture next to Ash's Unova rival.

Gary tapped Ash on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What's that loser's name?" Gary asked.

"Trip." Ash replied.

"Well, he'll be trippin' once I show him how to battle. Just because I work in a lab doesn't mean I can't battle." Gary boasted.

Ash rolled his eyes and laughed nervously.

"I thought you said he was past the egotistical phase." Misty groaned.

"I thought he was." Ash mumbled as he took a few steps towards the stairs.

"We better prepare for our battles." Misty said.

"I'm already ahead of ya." Ash replied as he nearly fell down the rows of bleachers.

Misty grabbed him by the arms and managed to pull him back up.

"Ash, you've gotta be more careful!" Misty scolded.

"I'm careful." Ash muttered.

"Yeah, falling would be considered being careful." Misty scoffed.

"Here we go again." Gary moaned as he followed the bickering trainers down the rows of bleachers.

* * *

"Uh...where are we supposed to be going?" Ash asked.

"Did you even read the flyer?" Misty asked.

"No." Ash replied.

"I don't know how you ever managed to survive without me." Misty said.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." Ash said.

"Will you two quit arguing, you're startin' to give me a headache!" Gary complained.

The trio walked down the hallway, until they reached a lobby. As Ash and the gang entered the room and sat down. The raven haired trainer's gaze fell on another trainer.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty questioned as she noticed Ash focusing on another trainer.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ash muttered.

"We can't read minds, Ashy-boy, what are you freaking out about?" Gary asked.

"I'm about pretty sure that's him. I wouldn't have expected to see him here." Ash said.

Ash got up and attempted to greet the trainer.

"You again, huh?" the trainer with purple hair asked.

Ash nodded.

"How are you?" Ash asked.

"..."

Another snub. Typical of the Sinnoh trainer. But Ash saw something a little different than his usual smirk. The Sinnoh rival turned to leave and nodded at Ash.

"T-Thanks." he said rather cheerfully considering his usual icy personality.

"Thanks for what?" Ash asked.

The Sinnoh trainer shook his head and smirked as walked out the door.

"How many losers did you run into after all these years?" Gary asked.

"Who was he?" Misty asked.

Ash sat back down and began to speak.

"Well, it all started in Sinnoh..." Ash said as he began to explain his entire Sinnoh League journey.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hate writing filler, it's not easy for me to just but it's needed for the plot. So basically, Ash's two most jerkiest(I'm not sure this is even a word, but you get the point)rivals have also arrived in Kanto for the Pokémon League. Gary and Misty is the new trio. And Team Rocket has yet to make an appearance. All comments, reviews, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Smell ya all later!_

_ThePokemonMaster11, signing out._


	6. Things Change

Misty and Ash glared at each other as their battle was a few minutes from starting.

"Just because you think you're a big shot now doesn't mean I won't beat you." Misty said.

"We'll just see about that." Ash replied.

Gary chuckled as he crossed his arms and watched the trainers.

"You two still act like you did when you were kids." Gary teased.

"Do not!" the trainers shouted in unison.

"My point exactly." Gary said as he headed off into the lobby.

Misty gazed at the wannabe Pokémon Master and smiled. His features hadn't changed much, but he seemed taller.

"What are ya looking at?" Ash asked.

"Oh, uh nothing!" Misty shouted as she blushed.

Ash shook his head and took a step out the door. Before he left he waved at Misty.

"Smell ya later." Ash said.

"Okay, now I know you've been hanging out with Gary too much!" Misty hollered as she watched Ash walk down the hallway.

* * *

Ash glared at Misty and reached for a Pokeball at the same time as she reached for a Pokeball.

"The one on one battle between Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each trainer will get one Pokémon a piece. The match will be decided whenever one side's Pokémon is unable to battle." Don George said in the press booth.

"Time to show you why Cerulean's gym is ranked number one in Kanto." Misty said as she threw a Pokeball.

A bright flash of white light revealed a Mantine and Misty winked at Ash. Ash flinched in surprise, he didn't remember her having a Mantine. The trainer turned his cap backwards as he threw the Pokeball he held in his right hand.

"Pignite? You STILL don't get type advantage, do you?" Misty questioned.

Ash smirked as he pointed at Mantine.

"Pignite use Flamethrower." Ash commanded.

The fire pig spit a mouthful of orange flames that swirled around Mantine. Misty shook her head as she waited for the attack to die down.

"Mantine, counter it with Bubblebeam!" Misty ordered.

The water-flying type opened its mouth and fire a steady stream of bubbles that hit the ground. The pig Pokémon managed to avoid the bubbles until it tripped over the uneven dirt. The stream of bubbles popped as they hit Pignite and Ash winced as he saw the Unova Pokémon struggle to get up. Ash let out a sigh of relief as Pignite got up and awaited another command.

"Pignite use Brick Break to throw Mantine off its timing!" Ash shouted.

The fiery swine Pokémon rushed Mantine and formed a fist.

"Dodge it Mantine with Bounce!" Misty screeched.

The stingray Pokémon leaped into the air and glided over the top of Pignite.

"Water Pulse." Misty said confidently.

Mantine hurled a ball of water at Pignite as it landed safely behind it.

"Pignite use Fire Pledge to block the attack!" Ash shouted.

Pignite slammed its hand on the ground to create a ring of fire that countered the wave of water caused by Water Pulse. A thick steam covered Pignite and it started to make Misty nervous.

"Bubblebeam!" Misty hollered.

The manta ray Pokémon fired a string of bubbles into the steam.

"Pignite use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted.

A faint glow of orange light emerged from the steam and Pignite slammed into Mantine as it was engulfed in flames. The kite Pokémon flew through the air and plummeted to the ground. Misty's jaw dropped as the water type went unconscious.

"Mantine is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner!" the ref declared.

"How did he beat me?" Misty asked herself.

"Good match, Misty." Ash said as he returned Pignite to its Pokeball.

"Thanks." Misty muttered as she returned Mantine to its Pokeball.

The red-head sighed as Ash approached her. She was starting to realize he wasn't the same boy she met while she was fishing. He seemed older. No, he still was still as dense as usual. But he seemed a little different, she couldn't put her finger on it. The trainers exited the arena and Ash chuckled.

"Just like old times, eh?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, except you got lucky this time because I got distracted by the guys cheering for me in the crowd." Misty teased.

"What guys?!" Ash questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was just kidding, Ash." Misty giggled.

"And you said I'm hanging out with Gary too much." Ash said.

"I guess he's rubbing off on both of us." Misty said as she laughed as the trainers headed to the stands.

* * *

Gary sat in the locker room as he started to write notes in his journal.

_Viridian City is quite the place, the modernized buildings add a nice touch to an already great city. Not many Pokémon have been seen in the city, but I'm sure with Ashy-boy's luck we'll find something extremely interesting and/or dangerous. As for my former rival. Even though I'd never tell him, he's actually a pretty good trainer. If I wasn't so arrogant five years ago I would have been much more careful and spent more time training before facing him. I still see chemistry between him and the red-head. I can probably play matchmaker during our travels. The gym leader's temper is a VERY dangerous minefield one must steer clear from. Don't make her angry. I cannot stress this enough! Their company is great, and it beats traveling solo. (Though, I'd never tell them that for I still have a reputation to keep up.) However, their constant bickering can drive one insane if they aren't careful. _

He smirked as he tucked his pen away in his pocket protector, and chuckled.

"That sums up Viridian City's research and log." Gary muttered.

The young researcher began to think about his grandfather, he was getting up in age and something about that troubled him. He knew darn well Gramps would pick him to take his place as professor and Gary was worried he wouldn't fit the bill. The pressures of being a trainer were nothing compared to the current pressures he faced. The loudspeaker announced the battle between him and Track, Tread, Tire, Ted, Toad, or whatever his name was, was about to begin. As Gary stepped out of the locker room and out onto the battlefield there was a mixture of cheers and boos. Apparently people remembered his days as a trainer.

"Well, the spoiled professor's grandson decided he'd show up." the opponent said.

"I was about to say the same about you. I'm surprised an arrogant loser like yourself would show up." Gary taunted as he reached for his trusty starter.

The opponent sent out a large green snake that Gary identified immediately as a Serperior. Gary flashed his signature smirk and reached for Blastoise's Pokeball.

* * *

_Author's Note: Obviously Misty and Ash's POVs were combined but I figured I'd experiment with Gary's POV because of his upcoming battle with Track...err...Tread...err...Tire...err...Ted...oh forget it! (Hehe See what I did there?) Please Fav and review._

_ThePokemonMaster11, signing off._


	7. Rival vs Rival

Gary sent out his powerful starter Pokémon before crossing his arms.

"Since Ashy-boy isn't battling you I'll beat you myself." Gary boasted.

Trip snorted and shook his head.

"Serperior use Energy Ball." the Unova trainer commanded.

The grass serpent charged up a large green orb of energy in its mouth and fired it at Blastoise. Gary flashed another cocky grin as Blastoise deflected the attack with its right arm.

"Blastoise use Blizzard!" Gary ordered.

The water tortoise aimed its cannons at Serperior and fired a flurry of cold air at it. A thick frost built up around Serperior's body and slowed it down.

"Frenzy Plant." Trip said coldly.

Serperior's eyes glowed a bright green as it unleashed roots from underground that slammed into Blastoise.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gary shouted.

The shellfish Pokémon charged up a sphere of cold water and launched it at Serperior.

"Dodge it." Trip huffed.

The grass snake twirled its body in a spiral and the ball of water passed harmlessly through the spiral.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gary hollered.

Blastoise shot a large glowing orb of water at Serperior that slammed into it and detonated. The water sent the serpent backwards.

"Serperior use Dragon Tail." Trip said nonchalantly.

The serpent Pokémon slithered around and lunged at Blastoise. The snake twirled before its glowing tail struck Blastoise in the abdomen. Blastoise tumbled and fell on its back from the force of the hit.

"And since Blastoise can't do anything, I'll do this. Serperior use Frenzy Plant." Trip said.

The grass serpent's eyes glowed green before a large amount of roots sprung up from under the tortoise and lifted it into the air. As the roots disappeared, Blastoise plummeted to the dirt battlefield and left a crater in the ground. Swirls were clearly visible in Blastoise's eyes and Gary knew the match was over.

"You don't use a powerful move like Hydro Cannon against a grass type. Even if it hits it won't really do a whole lot, that's just the basics." Trip taunted.

Gary's blood began to boil, he was the professor's grandson and had been a trainer long before this loser showed up yet he had the nerve to give him tips.

"Listen kid, you got lucky but once you face my rival you're gonna get yours." Gary bragged with a smirk.

"You can tell Ketchum I'm ready to battle him, he won't be beating me again." Trip replied as he turned to leave.

"I can't wait to see Ashy-boy beat him to a pulp." Gary muttered.

* * *

Ash's jaw dropped in shock that his former rival lost to Trip, he was sure Gary had this one in control.

"He lost?" Ash asked.

"Apparently." Misty replied.

Ash and Misty headed down to talk to Gary and the researcher seemed very annoyed.

"You're gonna beat him when you face him, right Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

"Well...I..uh." Ash stammered.

"That's right. You're going to beat him." Gary said.

Misty rolled her eyes as the trio headed for the lobby. The trio began to wander around the rest of the town as they waited for Ash's next battle. Gary chuckled as they walked past a mall and decided it was prefect time to taunt Ash.

"Hey, Ashy-boy. That dress over there looks like something you'd where." Gary said as he pointed a sparkly pink dress.

"Oh, ha ha. And you said Misty and I are still kids." Ash replied.

The researcher was about to say something before his phone interrupted him. Gary groaned as he answered the phone and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'll be back in a minute." Gary told his traveling companions.

As Misty and Ash walked down the street, Misty tried to think of something to say.

"So how did you do in Unova?" Misty asked.

Ash grimaced at the mere mention of Unova. It's not that he didn't like the place, but how bad he was at the Vertress Conference.

"Good, it was good and I battled well." Ash lied.

Misty nodded as they approached the Pokémon Center. The trainer from Pallet groaned inwardly, everyone seemed to be much more successful than him. Misty was a top gym leader, Gary was close to taking over as professor, Brock was almost out of medical school, yet Ash was failing.

"Meet anybody special there, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked as he stood behind him.

Ash fell over in shock from being startled by his former rival.

"Depends what ya mean." Ash replied.

"I take it you're still not dating, eh Ashy-boy?" Gary questioned.

"No." Ash answered as he sighed knowing that his former rival would continue this conversation for a long time.

"What do ya mean no? You're not gay are ya Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

"I just...I can't...I'm not sure..." Ash stammered.

"Well, we're waiting." Gary said.

Misty hit Gary in the back of the head.

"Leave him alone, gees. Anyways, you'll make his brain explode if he thinks anymore." Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"Hey what? Your one track mind will pop if you think too much." Misty teased.

"I don't have a one track mind!" Ash retorted as they trio entered the Pokémon Center.

"Note to self, don't start arguments between Ash and Misty." Gary muttered to himself.

* * *

_The last bits were obvious filler so I can get the trio ready for the road ahead and Ash's next battle._

_Smell ya later! ThePokemonMaster11, signing off_


	8. Tripped Up!

Ash smirked as he walked away from the video phone and held five Pokeballs.

"So what Pokémon did you pick?" Misty asked as she glanced over the orbs the trainer held.

"I'm not revealing my secrets before the match." Ash replied.

The two trainers returned to the middle of the lobby and were teased by Gary.

"Took you long enough to switch out your Pokémon." Gary said as he shook his head. "Back when I was a trainer it only took me ten seconds to get my Pokémon."

"We better get going or Ash will be late for his battle." Misty said interrupting the former rivals' conversation.

"Misty." Ash groaned and slouched. "I was about to make a comeback that would make Gary's head explode."

"Yeah, explode from pure stupidity." Gary deadpanned as the trio left the Pokémon Center.

Misty face palmed as the trio strolled down the road.

"Now you two are giving me a headache." Misty said.

* * *

As Ash entered the trainer house, he caught his Unova rival heading into the elevator. Ash managed to catch his attention before he entered the elevator.

"Good luck and let the best trainer win." Ash said as he extended his hand.

Trip huffed and rolled his eyes as he ignored him.

"I won't underestimate you this time, after all that's the basics." Trip said coldly.

Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I won't lose to him again." Ash muttered.

Misty approached the trainer and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you won't." Misty whispered in his ear.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise, Misty actually being confident in his abilities was totally new to the wannabe Pokémon Master. Gary stood next to Ash and nodded.

"Come on, Ashy-boy. You've got this loser." Gary said.

Ash looked around the locker room as he finally got up to the fifth floor. This battlefield was much bigger than the one Gary battled on and it seemed nicer. The trainer from Pallet adjusted his hat and walked through the automatic doors. The crowd cheered as Ash stood on the battlefield and Ash grinned. He imagined the Kanto League would be that much more electric. Ash glared at his cold, arrogant Unova rival as he made his entry.

"The battle between Trip Rivers and Ash Ketchum is about to begin!" Don George declared.

Trip smirked as he reached for a Pokeball.

"Back to the basics." he muttered as he threw the orb.

A large ice cream cone-like Pokémon floated in front of Trip. Ash turned his cap backwards before throwing a Pokeball.

"Infernape, I choose you!" Ash hollered.

Trip double checked as he glanced over the fully evolved Sinnoh starter. The trainer scanned over Infernape with his Pokedex and nodded.

"Vanillish use Sheer Cold." Trip ordered.

The icy snow Pokémon glowed a bright blue as it fired a large beam of ice at Infernape.

"Dodge it with Dig." Ash said calmly.

The fire monkey dove underground and rose up from behind Vanillish.

"Flamethrower." Ash shouted as he started to get excited.

The flame monkey Pokémon unleashed a breath of fire that engulfed Vanillish. The stadium started to warm up from the heat from the fire attack. Trip growled as he knew he had made a terrible choice in Pokémon.

"Vanillish use Blizzard." Trip commanded.

The ice type couldn't overpower Flamethrower and only a tiny bit of steam was the only thing it could muster.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!" Ash hollered.

Just as Flamethrower started to die down, the monkey Pokémon smacked Vanillish with a powerful punch. The ice cream Pokémon tumbled across the ground and fainted in front of Trip's feet. The Unova rival growled as he returned Vanillish to its Pokeball.

"Vanillish is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner." the ref declared as he pointed in Ash's direction.

The crowd began to cheer for the trainer after his victory. The teen tipped his cap to the crowd and grinned. Ash figured he'd enjoy the cheers while they lasted until he forgot that he hadn't congratulated his opponent. Ash caught up to his Unova rival and extended his hand.

"Good battle." Ash said.

Trip remained silent as if to snub him, but turned around.

"Hardly, you used a fire type and I used an ice type. Basic type advantage. It was no surprise. Just wait until things don't start going your way. I was just getting warmed up." Trip said in a condescending manner before leaving.

"It looks like Ash will be moving on to the final round to face..." Don George said.

"...Paul." Ash muttered before the announcers upon seeing the photo of his rival from Sinnoh.

"Not bad." Gary said as he approached his traveling companion and former rival.

"So you'll be facing your Sinnoh rival?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded as he glanced at Pikachu.

"Get ready, we've got a rematch to win." Ash said.

"Pikapi!" the mouse shouted in excitement.

* * *

"We betta tell da boss about dis. The twerp's gettin' stronger. If he becomes as powerful as da boss tinks he'll be..." Meowth said.

"We need to stick to the plan. We need to scout his Pokémon so we can see just how strong he is." Jessie replied.

"And we'll catch Pikachu along the way as we head to the boss." James added.

"It's almost time ta pounce." Meowth said.

* * *

_Author's Note: One way beat down. Why? Ash has years more experience, that alone is the reason Ash should beat Trip. Why Rivers? Random name generator, I couldn't think of a good last name for him._


	9. Disillusioned

Ash smirked as he returned to the lobby of the Trainer House and began to think about his next battle. The trainer glanced over at Pikachu before speaking.

"This battle isn't going to be easy so we're going to have to give it our all." Ash said.

The yellow mouse nodded at his trainer.

"Pika!" the electric type shouted.

"The battle between Paul from Veilstone City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is about to begin." Don George said.

As Ash Ketchum left the locker room and stepped out onto the battlefield the crowd erupted in applause. Ash's opponent smirked as he shook his head.

"It'll be a shame to have these people see you lose." Paul said coldly.

Ash waved his finger and grinned.

"Not today." Ash replied confidently.

"We'll see about that." Paul said as he unclipped a Pokeball from his belt.

Paul stared at the orb for a few seconds and threw it nonchalantly.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" he shouted.

The orb opened and a flash of light revealed the electric type. Electivire crossed its arms much like its trainer had as it waited for Ash to send out a Pokémon. Ash unclipped a orb and pressed a button causing it to expand.

"Gible, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the Pokeball like a pitcher.

The small land shark Pokémon looked around and glared at its opponent.

"Gible!" it shouted.

"Gible?" Paul scoffed. "The great Ash Ketchum chooses a Gible?"

The Sinnoh native snorted as he pointed at Gible.

"Electivire use Focus Punch." Paul commanded.

The electric type rushed forward and hit Gible with a glowing fist before it could blink. Gible tumbled across the dirt battlefield like a tumbleweed. Ash gritted his teeth and gulped. That wasn't the way he wanted to start the battle.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse!" Ash hollered.

The land shark opened its mouth and launched a bright aqua-colored sphere of energy at Electivire.

"Electivire use Protect." Paul said nonchalantly.

A large yellow dome surrounded Electivire and blocked Gible's attack causing Ash to get nervous. Paul's Pokémon were even stronger than before.

"Electivire use Brick Break." Paul ordered.

The electric type leaped up in the air and pulled its arm back to ready a powerful karate chop. Ash looked around as he started to panic and came up with an idea.

"Gible use Dig!" Ash shouted.

Gible tunneled underground to dodge the attack and resurfaced behind Electivire.

"Dragon Pulse." Ash said.

Gible hurled another ball of energy that managed to hit Electivire in the back.

"Electivire use Brick Break!" Paul demanded.

The thunderbolt Pokémon rushed straight at Gible and hit it in the head with a karate chop.

"Gible!" Ash shouted to his Pokémon to see if it was okay.

The dragon-ground type managed to get back up, much to Paul's chagrin.

"Gible, it's time to finish this up! Draco Meteor!" Ash hollered.

"Draco Meteor?!" Paul gasped.

Gible fired an orb of orange light that exploded and separated into multiple falling meteors. The fiery meteors rained down on Electivire and burst like bombs. The blasts knocked Electivire on its back.

"Gible use Rock Smash." Ash said.

The land shark sprung up in the air and was about to finish its foe.

"Protect." Paul muttered.

The thunderbolt Pokémon blocked the punch with a bright yellow dome.

"Brick Break." Paul said.

The electric type smacked Gible over the head with a powerful chop causing it to faint.

"I lost." Ash muttered as he returned Gible to its Pokeball.

Ash left the Battle Club in silence as sighed. He could see loss after loss replaying through his mind. He could see Charizard ignoring him and Charizard losing to Blaziken. He could see Pikachu losing to Tyson's Meowth. He saw Tobias and the disaster that match was. And lastly Ash saw his battle with Cameron. The trainer turned to see Misty approaching him.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ash lied.

"I can tell something is wrong." Misty said.

The gym leader caught a glimpse of a single tear falling down Ash's face.

"What would be wrong? The fact that no matter how hard I try I can't do anything but lose?!" Ash lashed out.

"You tried your best that's all that counts." Misty said.

"No...You're wrong. What's the point of entering a league if you're just going to fail?" Ash asked.

Misty stammered as she tried to think of an answer.

"There isn't! For the last five years I've been traveling from region to region losing every tournament I enter!" Ash shouted.

The trainer shook his head and groaned as he turned to leave.

"I'm done. What do I have left to prove? I've probably set a record for losing." Ash said bitterly as he turned to leave.

"Ash!" Misty hollered as she started to follow him.

Gary held his arm out to stop her and shook his head.

"He needs some time to think. He'll be back, I know it." Gary said.

* * *

Ash hopelessly wandered around Viridian City. Failure after failure after failure. Why did he have any hope that reentering the Kanto League wouldn't end in the same fashion as all the other leagues? If Ash wasn't already in a bad mood, the sky started to turn a dark grey as clouds blocked the sun. A light drizzle started to fall from the sky, the drizzle gradually increased until it became a full blown downpour.

"Ahhh, how convenient. The person I was looking for all along just happens to be in front of me."

A sinister voice echoed through the air and Ash turned around to face the person. He knew that man anywhere. The brown hair, the soulless black eyes, the orange suit. He caught him at the wrong time, any other time would have been better for him.

"I've thought about what I'd say to you since our last encounter." the man said.

Ash nodded and growled.

"Originally I was just going to threaten you, make you tell me where the legendary Pokémon are, and destroy you if you refused. However, I have a much better plan in mind." the man said. "I've seen your strength, it's raw and needs some fine tuning. Join us and you will be unstoppable. Join us and the trainer you've always wanted to be will become a reality. We can train you."

Ash closed his eyes, and he saw the numerous failures in the Pokémon Leagues. Ash shook with anxiety as his mind raced. He never would have believed an offer from Team Rocket would actually sound tempting.

"I acc..." Ash said but cut himself off.

He couldn't do it, it wouldn't be right.

"You can keep your offer." Ash said as he adjusted his cap and reached for a Pokeball.

"A pity, you would have made a great heir to my throne. Now I'm just going to have to ask for the locations of the legendary Pokémon you've seen." Giovanni said.

"And if I refuse?" Ash asked.

Giovanni smirked as he reached for a Pokeball and tossed it.

"Then we'll have to make you obey." he replied as he nodded at the Galvantula in front of him.

The large spider hit Ash with a lightning bolt that dropped him to his knees. The intense shock left him stunned and kept him from moving.

"Let him go!" a voice echoed in the distance as a large orb of water exploded and turned into a wave.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm going to leave this a cliffhanger. Please review. Until next time, ThePokemonMaster11._

_PS: Did anybody see the X and Y anime trailers? It might be enough to get me to watch the anime again._


	10. Another Path That Leads to Goodbye

_Author's Note(s): I don't own Pokémon. Yes, the chapter is a reference to the recent episode. And lastly, John and Laura are my brother and I's OCs._

* * *

A giant wave of water swept over Giovanni and his Galvantula. A large sea serpent glared at Giovanni.

"Misty." Ash muttered.

As Giovanni managed to get up, he growled as he clenched his fists.

"I have had enough of your meddling." the mob boss said in a sinister tone.

"Oh, we're just getting started." a voice echoed in the distance before a large lightning bolt barely missed the villain.

Gary smirked as he crossed his arms as his Electivire finished its powerful attack. Ash slowly regained his composure and saw his friends dealing with the mob boss.

"What would you do without us, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked as he helped his former rival up.

As Ash stood up, he glared at Giovanni and reached for a Pokeball. The Team Rocket villain waved his finger at Ash and threw a Pokeball. A Crobat hovered above him.

"I have seen all I need to, until we meet again." he said before his Pokémon coughed up a smokescreen.

"What happened?" Ash asked as he rubbed his head. It felt like he had been hit by Misty's mallet times a thousand.

Misty marched over to Ash and grabbed him by the collar and scolded him. "What is wrong with you?!"

Ash rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I don't need you to be my parent." Ash replied.

"You could have gotten killed!" Misty hollered.

"I figured that out already!" Ash shouted.

"I swear you drive me crazy!" Misty shouted.

"Well, you're no cakewalk to deal with either." Ash said bitterly.

Gary sweatdropped as the gym leader and trainer got into another one of their famous arguments. Ash snorted as he turned to leave.

"I'm done," Ash said as he walked down the road. "You only criticize me and slow me down."

"Fine, but don't come back when you get your self in trouble." Misty replied.

"Don't you think you guys are overreacting?" Gary asked.

"No, I'm sick of him/her." the teens replied in unison as they pointed at each other and walked away.

"This is going to fun." Gary muttered sarcastically.

* * *

As Misty wandered about town, she sighed. She couldn't understand why she was still wandering the earth with HIM. His antics drove her crazy, she knew his obsession with Pokémon wouldn't change, and she should have guessed he wouldn't change very much. She could see the trio splitting up in Viridian City just like it was yesterday. Those final words she told herself echoed through her mind.

"Well, Ash Ketchum I finally know how I feel about me."

It seemed like hollow words after their latest argument. What if he actually was going to leave? There was no telling where he was headed. Misty made a b-line for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Ash's footsteps echoed on the pavement as he stormed off towards Route One. He could see the time he sat next to Max and told him about missing Misty to cheer him up. Was it that long ago? Ash's thoughts were interrupted as he collided with a girl his age with shoulder length blonde hair, hazel eyes, a pink shirt, and blue jeans.

"Way to run into somebody, genius." a teenage boy with charcoal black hair, dark brown eyes, a navy blue hoodie, and blue jeans snickered.

"Oh, like you don't make mistakes." the girl said sarcastically.

"I make mistakes, but I don't do stupid things." the boy said.

"I don't make stupid decisions!" the girl hollered.

"Laura must I present, Exhibit A." the boy deadpanned as he pointed at Ash who was on the ground.

"That's one accident. One accident isn't constant mistakes, John." the girl said as she stuck out her tongue at the boy.

"Some times, I swear...You traveling with you is going to drive me insane." the boy replied as he groaned.

"Still you gotta admit, traveling with me is better than traveling alone." the girl said as she smiled.

"I guess...on blue moons." the boy said as he smirked before being flicked in the back of the head.

Ash brushed himself off as he got up and sweatdropped. The two trainers' quarrel suddenly reminded him of him and Misty. Okay, a LOT like him and Misty. As much as they argued they still enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly, Ash thought of his friends back in Viridian City. The trainer from Pallet Town turned around and sprinted down the road. He hoped to Arceus his friends hadn't left. As Ash returned to Viridian, he sprinted to the Pokémon Center. Ash looked around the lobby and gulped when he didn't see Misty or Gary. The trainer strolled over to the video phones and tried to call Misty. Ash slouched down as the phone went to voicemail.

"They aren't answering." Ash muttered as he pushed his hat over his eyes.

"Who isn't answerin'?" a nasally voice asked.

Ash spun around and grinned as he saw Gary and Misty behind him.

"You can't imagine how glad I am to see you guys!" Ash beamed.

"What happened to you, from depressed to excited just like that?" Gary questioned.

"I had some time to think, I guess I was mad that I lost and I was worried that you guys would leave me behind." Ash replied.

"Ash, I didn't know...We'll be here for you. We won't leave you." Misty said.

"Speak for yourself...ow...okay." Gary said as Misty hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm glad that I have you guys as friends." Ash said with a warm smile.

Gary chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that you two Luvdisc have made up, can we head to the gym?" Gary asked.

Ash and Misty glared at Gary causing him to gulp as he took off down the road.

"I was just joking!" he shrieked.

* * *

_Author's Note: First off, if you don't like the two characters at Route 1, don't worry because they aren't major characters to the plot of Full Circle. That scene was an excuse to get Ash to remember friends fight some times and an excuse to get him to return to the group. And second, this week's updates may be my last for quite a while. Might not be any internet at my family's next house for a while, that and exams. Drop reviews, comments, or suggestions, they really help motivate me and they help me know if the story's any good._

_Until next time, (Enter generic farewell message and screen name here.). _


End file.
